2 time, worst results
by camila15-12
Summary: After winning the 2 war, Percy and Annabeth expected to recieve a reward , but the gods had other plans like disscusing their relationship. Percabeth, embarassing situations and discussions between the gods, post- the house of hades
1. Chapter 1

You would think it was going to be like the last time but believe me you are wrong . We had won the war with Gaea and we were standing in front of the Olympus , hoping to receive news gift like the last time, at least me, you know after all this sacrifices, like being kidnapped by a certain goddess and being throw to Tartarus i think we deserved it , but the gods had other plans on mind. first of all they didnt apologize for ignoring all his sons and daughters , then they make us listen a long, tedious, boring speech about responsibility, heroes and... Did I mention how beautiful Annabeth is looking right now? Sitting in my lap, my hands in her tiny wrist holding her close to me and... Focus percy ! .. wait a moment ...oh perhaps that's why Athena had been glaring me all this time ,i was drooling over her daughter in front o f her, nah its because she hates me, well she and half of the Olimpians . Stupid ADHD i forget what i was saying .

-Seaweed Brain!- Annabeth speak into my ear , making me going back to reality

-ehhh.. what- well not completely

and of course, curse my luck i saw what the problem was, all the room was seeing me , i remember now they were talking about how irresponsible was of my part to "jump "into Tartarus and leave apart the rest of the group,

-and what's your pathetic excuse peter?- dionysius or baccus or diba said

-Well in my defense you are reproaching me like i left behind my friends dying and fighting while I was on vacations in Miami-and its not like i would leave Annabeth alone..

-Its so romantic, oh such a strong love who make it through everything and everyone it make me cry - i really don't need to say who said that

- LOVE? Who said something like love it just a silly crush- Athena spoke

-of course its love! - Annabeth replied

-yeah because you defiantly know the meaning of the love after your first boyfriend of 3 months- Ares mocks

-it have been a year- Annabeth replied angry

- excuse me ,let me corrected the sentence for you: because you defiantly know the meaning of the love after your first boyfriend of a year who disappear for 9 months because its oblivious he cant stand you –

- give him some credit she is a daughter of Athena after all, you know what they say like mother like daughter- Poseidon add

-imagine having a girlfriend that all the time is correcting you and cancels their dates to make homework , or designs - Hermes said joining to the conversation

-it's not all so bad, the relationship have his perks, they share a lot of passionate kisses the last summer- Aphrodite recall animated

- Passionate? Come on they hook up all over the camp –Ares spoke

-and the lake, more than one fish come to tell me ...- Poseidon was talking when Athena interrupted him

WHAT? you do what -she was looking straight to Annabeth and i feel all my muscles tense-

-They are all rumors - she answers in a weak voice

Yeah just two or three pecks on the lips, nothing serious- i add -

-rumors? a peck? you two forgot about the stables? caliente, caliente - leo said with a smirk on his face, dam why i had to breake his stupid machine


	2. Chapter 2

_previously on 2 time, worst results_

_-rumors? a peck? you two forgot about the stables? caliente, caliente - leo said with a smirk on his face, dam why i had to breake his stupid machine _

i was nervous standing like a statue trying to figure what to say, but luckly Annabeth was faster

-WE JUST FEEL ASLEEP!- she shouted to Leo a little impolite of her part I was thinking something more relaxed and cool like " Shut up Valdez, if you want Festus to keep living , you are not the one who have to stand Athena later" but hey who I am to judge her

You two slept together in the stables?!- Athena spoke -

-well yes, I mean we slept together but not slept together like that it was more like the other way, you know slept sleeping no slept slept - I know that was lame even for me

-and you are telling me this man saved the Olympus two times already- Hermes said to Apollo a little too loud

- I think that what Percy was trying to said is that they do sleep together but just in a innocent way- Piper came to rescuer, yeah charmspeak them-

-they do? They are still sharing a bed? - Artemis asked, thanks for nothing!

That's my son- Poseidon winked at me- following my example just remember to use protection

Oh my gods he didn't say that, i looked at Athena to see her reaction, she was biting his lip with fury, oh no. Breathe 1...2...3, think at something...

- Of course we use protection, it would be very dangerous to fight a monster without armor, a sword or a shield - oops i think the situation turned out three times worst but hey i usually make everything ten time worse so it's something

What I don't understand - Athena said loudly - is how such a beautiful, smart and wise girl can be so stupid to date a guy like him. Even worst knowing that he is the son of my biggest rival

-and how that's suppose to be my fault, you are the one who told me to not date him, you cant tell to a teenager that she is not allowed to date someone it the rule number one!- Annabeth answered to my surprise, she had always been very respectful with her mother

….. continue

**I will post more later, I think that I would try to update every day a little so you don't have to wait that long or you prefer larger chapter tell me !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters below**__, it's sad I know! Enjoy the chapter_

_Previously_

_What I don't understand - Athena said loudly - is how such a beautiful, smart and wise girl can be so stupid to date a guy like him. Even worst knowing that he is the son of my biggest rival_

_-and how that's suppose to be my fault, you are the one who told me to not date him, you cant tell to a teenager that she is not allowed to date someone it the rule number one!- Annabeth answered to my surprise, she had always been very respectful with her mother_

And it seems like i was not the only person shocked by annabeth's comment

Athena eyes were as big as two round plates that seemed to analyze every centimeter of Annabeth in search for an explication for the suddenly change of behavior...Hmm...Hmm… you sent her to a deathly quest…Hmm...Just saying

Finally she broke the silence and said: "How do you dare to speak to your mother in a tone like that, you own me some respect"

Respect, respect for a woman who abandoned her child to go and think more children with other men, just to leave them as well- wow I didn't know that my wise girl could said something as random and offensive like I probably would say-

how are you feeling darling? Even you own daughter hates you - very useful dad! - I'm imagining her joining the club: we hated Athena club, perhaps in a few ears she will be the vice president

-That's my charge!- Ares intervened- moreover she had to be at least 3000 ears old to join the club

You have a club against me!- Athena asked surprised-

-Well, duh and i thought you were the smart one, Poseidon founded it, then Medusa and Arcane, later me, some Romans - Ares confessed

-I cant believed it, you were so frustrated that you weren't choose patron of Athens that you found a stupid club behind my back ?-Annabeth asked

-Basically- Poseidon answered, not ashamed at all

Silence please!- Zeus intervened- i'm sick of you two all the time the same thing, discussing things of the past and wanting revenge poor girl

Yeah just admited that you liked each other and be happy- Aphrodite talked- you know how many years i have been wating for you two to kiss already, but i dont know who is more stubborn

so you are the reason why Athena rejected me - Hephaestus spoke pointing to Poseidon,

you invited her having me as a wife! i cant believe it, you cheated me- Aphrodite was about to start crying-

-Come on, you and Ares , seriously leave the man alone - Hermes said

I'm pretty sure he had some company from time to time - Leo said amusing

my ears are bleeding, me and him- Athena said, disgusted to the idea of them in a romantic way

You know you wanted- Poseidon talked - but sorry miss, I have so much better matches, infinite fishes on the sea

I wanted to throw up- Annabeth whisper to me, unfortunately Aphrodite heard it

You are pregnant! - She exclaimed excited- oh my ... so much to do... the baby shower... search for names

Who is pregnant?-Athena ask, Nemesis what I did to you?

**AN: I know that its not too big, and I tend to start a conversation and in the middle start a new one, but I imagine all the Olympians with their kids being dramatic, and they have ADHD so they not concentrate in one thing, the story is mainly percabeth but I was thinking to add other pairs tell me your favorites, and if you can, help me with grammar mistakes! Please English it's not my native language so… I try my best but it's not the same**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters below, thanks__ for the remainder, Enjoy the chapter!_

_Previously_

_I wanted to throw up- Annabeth whisper to me, unfortunately Aphrodite heard it_

_You are pregnant! - She exclaimed excited- oh my ... so much to do... the baby shower... search for names_

_Who is pregnant?-Athena ask, Nemesis what I did to you?_

You weren't listening, Annabeth just announced that she is expecting a baby, sure today its not your late, i understand your distraction, you must be thinking of Poseidon

I'm not pregnant! - Annabeth shouted angry - why you always misunderstood everything

Of course she´s not pregnant and she won't be either, she would follow my steps and remain maiden until death - Athena pronounced with pride, forgetting the previous conversation

What? When I said that? - Annabeth was as confused as me -

But it was Artemis the one who answered- well you wanted to join the hunt -

_"Yes like for 5 seconds until she saw me and we dance together, and then I saved her" _I really wanted to said that, but I wanted more to stay alive so I contained myself

Don't would be wonderful to stay away from any boy?, to be a strong and independent woman?- Artemis, sincerely it took me 5 years to have a girlfriend, you cant came here and convinced her to break up with me in 5 minutes

Why all the gods are so extremists? Or they have a billions of sons or they or remain maiden forever, there is no an equilibrium - Frank spoke for the first time in the day

Excuse me, I married Zeus and we have three marvelous kids , and I have never cheated on him - I'm not going to say anything because Hera already hates me, but marvelous? Really

I still don't understand what this has to do with the end of the war - Jason spoke- i thought we were going to discuss different aspects and consequences of the war

Shh, this is starting to be interesting- Hermes said-

I have been so boring lately without controlling the love life of my dear's heroes

IT'S A JOKE- Annabeth and I responded at the same time

**I don't have so much time but I'm trying to update every day , so the chapters tend to be really short I know and I'm sorry , buy its more difficult when you write in another language , I hope that you are enjoying the story tell me what you think. Have a good day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson **otherwise i would know what it s going to happen in the house of Hades

_Previously on 2 time, worst results_

_I have been so boring lately without controlling the love life of my dear's heroes- Aphrodite exclaimed_

_IT'S A JOKE! - Annabeth and I responded at the same time_

After all we went through, you come and complain about being bored - I couldn't believe it ,at this point I would _give everything_ to guarantee a moment of peace for Annabeth and me- Tried to survive in Tartarus, even for a day, and you would pray to have a boring life for the rest of your life.

But I couldn't see that, could I? - The nerve of this woman, in the other hand thanks to her Annabeth and I are together, so I can't really do anything –

Its not like it was much to see, just both of them doing you know what all over…..- Hermes, BELT UP!

Fighting, we were fighting- Annabeth said roundly-

You called it fighting now, back at my time we called it have…. - Luckily Hermes was interrupted

Can you stop defaming, my daughter with this- The wisdom goddess look down at me- demigod - at least this time it wasn't so offensive and i ,surprisingly, agreed with her

-May i ask why, all of you, are always discussing, and bringing up our relationship? - Annabeth I've been asking the same for a long time now

Well, although i still hate you , i have to admit that your love life's embarrassingly interesting, and when we talked about it i makes you feel miserable, so its a bonus point - Ares confess

You forgot to tell that Aphrodite thinks that is sensitive of you to tried to take a part in her hobby - Hephaestus added dryly

And the others stories are not as spicy as yours- Apollo return to the question- It's not like we don't appreciate your love or anything - he said looking at the others- but Jason even wont take Piper hand if it implied to break a rule.

And Hazel won't let Frank kiss her for more than 2 seconds- Hermes mocked

There is nothing wrong about that- Hades said-

Can we really talk about the war instead of our intimate lives, dad? - yeah Jason like if they listen to us-

You don't have an intimate live- Ares said- you have a simple and monotonous romantic life,

**To be continued….**

**Reviews: **

**PineyConeyFacey**

**Thanks for the review! Thanks for your advice of using Google translator, but the problem is that sometimes it translates Hola como andas? (Hi, how are you?) , at you are how? (Exaggeration at this phrase) but you capt the idea so it´s only useful when you need short sentences or the meaning of a word not a whole chapter, (no offense Google you helped me a lot!) But I liked to try to write in English because it is a good exercise to practice it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. Friendly reminder that he just published The Son of Sobek.**

_Previously_

_Can we really talk about the war instead of our intimate lives, dad? _

_- Yeah Jason like if they listen to us-_

You don't have an intimate live- Ares said- you have a simple and monotonous romantic life,

"What? Of course our love life is interesting- Piper said annoyed - I believed he was my boyfriend of months and suddenly he forgot everything.

You know how hard it was for me to accept the fact that it was all fake?"

"Trust me I know how it feels, to discovered that our friendship with someone as awesome as me was not real and that you had your first kiss with a ghost"- of course Leo said it, who else will call him awesome?-

"What Ares was trying to said is that your relationship compare to Percy and Annabeth one, is a little bit boring, not personal, but well their parents hate each other, they are best friends, opposites, they blushed very often, kiss a lot, break rules by sleeping in the same cabin, he fall for her to Tartarus !"- Aphrodite said at the same time a tear drop over her cheeck-

"Mom"- Piper exclaimed-

"Trust me i know how it feels, to discovered that our friendship with someone as awsome as me was not real and that you had your first kiss with a ghost"- of course Leo said it, who else will call him awsome?-

" And you did not became psychotic over your boyfriend dissapearence, just irritably jealous" - Apollo aded-

To be continued

**its short I know, and im sorry but I would not post tomorrow because I had a important test, so see you soon !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, **

_Previously_

"_And you did not became psychotic over your boyfriend disappearance, just irritably jealous" - Apollo added-_

"I was not psychotic"- Annabeth said add in her defense

"Of course you were not psychotic"- wait, my dad defending Annabeth? – "You are always psychotic"

"well, technically didn't disappear I was kidnapped"-

"It was for a good cause and thanks to my plan we won the war" - Hera said with pride-

"yeah and you almost cause a new civil war too" -the revenge of the ugly son who was kicked out of the Olympus –

"I won't discuss with you, we defeat Gaea together, and we have to stay strong to defeat the next one too" Hera replied

"What? Another one, who IS coming next "- Frank asked

"I think we are being selfish to saved the world, so many times, we fight almost all the mythical monster. I know that we are great heroes, specially me , but we have to left someone for the others demigods too"- Leo mentioned –

The problem was not to find someone who fight the monsters, instead the one who can support the gods and their constantly interrupted

Like in my first date with Annabeth. First of all Annabeth was followed by Aphrodite campers all day, tehy wanted to give her a make over, but they were more scared of Annabeth´s dagger. At the same time i have my own stalkers as know as the stoll brothers, with their cheap pick up lines , Moreover Malcom give me the talk ( im bigger than him!)

When both of us were finally far away of everyone and we were having a good time, i saw the water moving and Poseidon appered to "talk about my life apart the camp, like school " which i know it was a pretext because a)he never care about me before and b) everyone knows that i suck at school

But don't worry Aphrodite came to rescue, and end up crying and criticizing Annabeth for her looking, (perhaps she was just jealous because she looked stunning )

And later when the two gods were still talking about i don't know what Athena appeared .., i know i know how can you complain about having involved relatives, being so much fun at all

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does **

_Previously on 2 time, worst result_

_And later when the two gods were still talking about i don't know what, Athena appeared .., i know i know how can you complain about having involved relatives, being so much fun …_

After the wisdom goddess made her appearance the situation turned about twelve times worst, something like this

_Annabeth:" hi mother, what are you doing here?"_

_Athena:" don't worry child its nothing serious, I was sitting in the Olympus when Aphrodite came and told me some silly rumors about you dating a excuse for a man who dont seem to capture a indirect very directly... and i decided to make a visit just to check that ..."_

_Aphrodite:" to check that the silly rumors were real, I told you that Athena. I thought you were wiser than this , hide my hairbrush , how you dare, here are the consequences " _The comment seem so stupid but believe me , in the dark with a tone nothing own of the love goddess, it gave me goose bumps

_Me: "So, basically you do all of this just because you lost your hairbrush?"_

_Aphrodite: " i didn't lose anything, my hairbrush was stolen!, and it was not the only reason , I was bored too"_

_Annabeth: "Ohh, in that case much better!. Its good to know that we are useful for your entertainment "_ I loved that woman.

_Poseidon: "it's a shame that you don't trust anyone, even your own daughter, that you have to spy"_

_Athena: " i do trust her , but do not trust him . And besides I'm not the only one who is spying"_

_Poseidon: " I don't know what are you talking about , I came to visit the lake and the naiads .."_

_Athena: "the naiads too, come on show some respect we are in front of children" _

_Aphrodite: "oh you are so jealous, yes you are, don't try to denied your feelings"_

And there you have a mini idea of how our first date was the. Mini because the argument took part for 3 hours more.

Now you're thinking wow that really sucks, but hey it can always be worst, add some monsters in the road to house, and why not a curious mother, dying to know all the details about the love life of her son.

It's strange how I'm complaining about my godly family and not about the mortal one, when they intervene as well.

For example my mom still asks me how Annabeth and I started dating and it s not like I'm going to mention underwater kissing...

I mean she saw us making out more times that i would like, still embarrassing because after that, she gave me the talk over and over again.

May I object that for Athena the bees and the flowers act different?

Annabeth dad is other thing. She didn't tell him we were a couple at the beginning. Mainly because she didn't want him to think that she moved to be close to me , like she was putting me above him.

At first I didn't care, but then it was frustrating like she was ashamed of me, so we had a fight , it didn't last too long a day or so, but it felt a eternity to me.

After we were happily together again, she finally told her father about us. I never knew if he was angry or not.

In the winter holidays Frederick called to invite her for Christmas, and it ended bad.

In the past week Annabeth and I , agreed to pass our first holidays together in the camp half-blood. Plus my mom and Paul were going to visit Paul´s family so we would have the apartment only for us .

When Annabeth told him about our plans, he wasn't very thrilled. He accused her of neglecting her own family over a boy, that it wasn't enough for her to be away of them all the year , that she had to be away for Christmas too.

When she hang up, she was really hurt. I tried to comfort her. We spend the rest of the afternoon lying in my bed and talked about her childhood . It was different from others time, deeper. She told me things I didn't know and i told her some things about Gabe.

We fall asleep in each other's arms, and later when I walked her to the school, and gave a goodbye kiss I told her _"I loved you",_ and then she said me _"I loved you too"_


End file.
